halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cairo Station
Untitled That's a bigass MAC cannon.---Blemo 02:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Cairo Station Location Pages Okay, just for the record, every single page about the Cairo Station is technically complete. Anyone who has the time and/or resources is welcome to improve each page, but they all contain pretty much the same sections, so everything is really similar and it actually looks like we know what we're doing now. Now for THIS page... 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:13, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I removed this... ...from this page, because it clutters it up due to lack of textual content. If it looks fine on 1024x768 or whatever most people are using these days, feel free to put it back: Forces]] 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:20, 18 May 2007 (UTC) SuperJump I found a superjump on cairo station. Here are the details. I was playing cairo station on coop easy trying only to melee. So I got to the first outdoor section and one of the ranger elites was on top of the corridor you come out of. So I use the vacation to get up there and he was (this is hard to explain so bear with me) on the far end of the section with the glass ceilings, where the windows end and the floor raises slightly, on the edge of the side facing away from the In Amber Clad, facing outwards at a 90 degree angle to the corridor. I meleed him from behind with the shotgun, killing him, but the mini lunge effect dragged me over the side. I caught for a moment on one of the window sills, but then fell again directly onto the geometry line at the edge of the slightly lowered area on the ground. I was propelled at least twice as high as the corridor but died a few seconds after I began to fall again.--User:7th Destiny Massive Repetition This potentially involves all of the ODP-related articles as a whole... The Cairo article is, again, tainted with information that is not relevant specifically to that station. The current 'Station' section would be better merged with the general ODP article. (After all, if somebody wants more information on the inner workings of an ODP, they should go to the ODP article.) The entire 'Internal' section should be removed, with perhaps some very small bits being merged with the ODP article. The blurbs on each little part should be removed entirely. The 'locations' side bar should be more than sufficient (and saves us the need to insert blurbs that don't summerize the linked articles anyway.) Concerning the 'locations' bar, I suggest it be renamed 'ODP locations' and the attached articles modified to reflect that. Ideally, the location articles should remove their sections about 'Cairo'. Mentions of the 'Chief was here' would be better served by the Cairo Station (Level) article instead. If there are no objections, I'll start doing the slash-and-burning something or another later. Meco 22:12, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Well i was asked to add that section by an admin but if your unhappy with it then i will go edit it to make it more relevant to the station. --Ajax 013 22:25, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I am unsure how one can make the Internals section more Cairo-specific. There's simply not enough content to that effect to merit clogging up the article with useless repetition. I mean, we didn't do this sort of thing for the Pillar of Autumn article. Even the article on the Halos leaves the specific locations to the links. Although I would be interested if the admin who requested the change dropped in and made his reasons known. Meco 16:40, 7 August 2007 (UTC) halo 3 is the station intact in halo 3?CF 0 19:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Yes the station was left technically intact throught the game. Its power generator on Earth however was not. :What, where'd you get that? Do you have a source or is it just something you made up?--Jugus (Talk | ) 20:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea when that was mentioned...--Fluffball Gato 23:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Malta-Athens-Cairo acronym Could the acronym and the fact that Cairo nearly suffered the same fate as Malta and Athens be a reference to Ultraman Leo's 'M'onster-'A'''ttacking '''C'rew, which operated from space and was annihilated in Episode 40? 21:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It is only strategic. If you would want a fleet descending to the surface, wouldnt you want to clear the way ahead? Look it up, as the three stations originate from the cities sharing the same name? (find the cities in Google Maps), they protect an air corridor, for descending into Northern Africa. -Guruson